Castiel takes me to meet God
by rachaelphilip
Summary: Castiel takes me to meet God after I pray for more faith. NOT REAL - just though it'd me fun :-  Please Rate and Reveiw xxxx sorry dont know how to take underline off :-  enjoy anyway


I found myself bored one Saturday and decided to wander around the streets to kill time.

I passed a church that I had barely noticed before and felt an urge to go in. I had given my devotion to the lord a few weeks prior, and it felt right.

So, I entered the church and found no one there. Good - peace and quiet was perfect for prayer.

I went to the front pew and knelt. I closed my eyes and began to pray for everything I hold dear - animals, family, friends…

The prayer made me feel happy, so I continued for several minutes.

I asked the lord to help me grow my faith in him. I had asked this before and he had given me little signs that made me believe in him.

I felt a strange sensation down my spine, like someone was watching me…

I finished my prayer and opened my eyes. I looked around and was startled to find a man sitting beside me quietly.

I hadn't even heard the door, and he didn't look like a priest - had I been so into my prayer?

He smiled at me and told me not to be afraid.

"Why would I be afraid?" I asked, "I'm in God's house and know I have his divine protection…who are you anyway?"

The man had been smiling happily at my answer.

"My name is Castiel." he answered gently.

I gasped.

"Castiel is an angel of Thursday." I said randomly.

He grinned.

"Yes, that is true."

I looked at him again and his eyes enchanted me. They were royal blue - they were divine and had seen purity.

"I would like you to come with me Rachael." Castiel said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To meet my father - that should give you enough faith." he answered calmly.

I gasped again, and looked away before looking back at him.

"Are you an angel?" I asked quietly.

He nodded seriously.

I had a strange sensation in my body - like nerves and excitement at the same time, but three times as powerful.

Castiel watched me as I allowed the news to sink in.

"You want me to meet God?" I asked, overwhelmed.

He nodded again.

Fear suddenly engulfed me, and Castiel saw the panic on my face.

He touched my face, and I sighed, hugging his hand with my face - the fear left me and excitement replaced it.

"You shouldn't fear our father - he does not want fear, but love." Castiel explained gently.

"But…I mean - do I really deserve this? I have only devoted my soul to the lord for a few weeks…"

Castiel put up his hand for silence, and I obeyed without question.

"God understands that you have repented and changed your ways to love and be with him."

I nodded, then looked at him seriously.

"Am I going to die?" I asked.

"I will make it so you have a heart attack and die - you can meet God and then he will bring you back. People will believe your story because you will be clinically dead for 9 minutes and return with no brain damage. Your faith grows and their faith grows." Castiel explained.

I nodded.

"Are you ready?" Castiel asked.

"I'm nervous." I smiled.

Castiel smiled and touched my chest.

I felt a horrible pain in my chest and felt pain shoot down my left arm.

Seconds later, a priest came in and saw me, and when he reached me, Castiel touched me again.

This time, my soul escaped my body, and memories of before I was born came back.

I realised that everyone is just a soul in a body - they choose their body and lifestyle to learn lessons and then return to heaven with the lessons learnt.

I remembered that I had chose my current life to learn the true value of family and love, as well as to reconnect myself with God.

Castiel read my mind and knew I remembered all of this and smiled proudly.

As we travelled through the solar system to the edge, we talked about what I had learnt so far.

We reached the end of the solar system and a wormhole became clear.

"The wormhole is the tunnel everyone talks about - it leads to the ten dimensions of heaven." Castiel explained as we made our way through it.

The wormhole WAS like a tunnel with a light becoming bigger as we travelled through it.

We entered the Christian dimension of heaven and I was astounded to find the most beautiful garden imaginable.

Lions were lying with Lambs, Tigers with puppies etc.

Trees grew in stunning beauty and flowers surrounded me.

"This is heaven's garden. God made the garden of Eden like it." Castiel said as we walked through.

"Blessings to you Joshua." greeted Castiel to a man who was stroking a lion cub.

Joshua smiled broadly and blessed Castiel.

He then looked at me and his smile widened.

"Ahh Rachael - good to see you!" Joshua greeted.

"Um…hi." I answered shyly.

"Oh, she's shy!" Joshua smiled.

Castiel laughed and looked at me kindly.

"Is God ready?" Castiel asked.

"Of course!" a mighty voice answered.

Both Joshua and Castiel fell to their knees, their wings fluttering excitedly.

Nervously, I knelt too, and looked around.

A powerful man beyond description became apparent.

His eyes were a tranquil blue, so enticing it was hard to look away from - his face was a beautiful colour - not white nor black, but in between, though not grey.

His complexion was perfect and he had a beard that looked as though it had been growing for about a month.

He wore a robe of pure white with a gold belt surrounding his middle.

The lord wore a crown with beautiful jewels in and inscribed were the words:

GOD-LOVE-GOD.

"God IS Love!" I whispered with realisation. God had never been separate from me! I had been loved by my parents from conception, my boyfriend, my pets - and I had loved them back with all my heart!

The lord looked at me and knew my thoughts.

He gently sat next to me, but suddenly I couldn't look at him, as if I thought if I did I would surely perish in his incredible power.

God sensed this and touched my arm.

Doubts escaped me like I had burned them and peace filled my body firmly.

I looked upon the lord and drank in his features.

His love was felt by me, and I was overwhelmed by the strength of it.

It was so strong, I felt that I would NEVER feel unhappy again, and I knew I wouldn't because I would always know that God was with me and how strong his love for me - and all of life - is.

"Well, you've certainly strengthened my faith in you, lord." I said, smiling.

God laughed and praised my for my humour.

"It should be I that is praising you lord!" I said suddenly.

The heavens fell silent as I prayed to God face to face.

"You've blesses every soul with so much - you've given us animals, water, plants, earth, free will… and even though we neglect you and the blessings you have given us, you will always forgive us - because you are our heavenly father and your love never dies, because you ARE love and you will never die!"

The angels suddenly burst into song and flew around heaven with pure joy at my prayer and I smiled at the beautiful sound.

"Of course you also give us our senses - perhaps you take those away from some people to punish those who have turned away from you - like if a father had two children and one of those children smoked, but the father punished the other child to make the smoker feel bad, so the smoker would own up and ask forgiveness to clear the name of the other child. That's what it's all about, isn't it? That's why you allow suffering in the world, because it teaches the wrongdoers the consequences of their wrong doing so they repent and can therefore be close to you once more!"

God seemed very happy with my speech, and the angels seemed ecstatic!

They flew and praised God for everything, and praised me for my epiphany.

"You can go home now, my child." God smiled gently and touched my head.

I woke up and heard a heart monitor and several people gasp.

"It can't be!"

"It's a miracle!"

"She's been dead for 9 minutes!"

"She'll have brain damage through lack of oxygen." I heard one doctor say.

I opened my eyes and said I was fine - never better, in fact.

Everyone fell silent and I looked around.

My mother was next to me, her face soaked with tears.

She hugged me tight and I told her not to worry.

I looked out the window and saw Castiel. He smiled and nodded before vanishing…


End file.
